Denial Bursa
Denial Bursa is one of the three types of Bursa introduced in Operation False Profit, specializing in crowd-control and area-denial attacks. The back side of a Denial Bursa holds a hackable console, which can only be accessed after the Bursa is incapacitated, and which allows Tenno to turn it against the enemy for a short duration before expiring. They have been added as regular enemies in and have a high chance of spawning whenever alarms are triggered in a Corpus mission of level 15 or higher.https://forums.warframe.com/topic/715768-update-19-the-war-within/ Tactics * While the Console cannot be hacked in combat, shooting it inflicts triple damage. * Bursas are notably less agile compared to the MOA variants. *As the defensive Bursa type, Denial Bursas operate by finding a choke point between map tiles (i.e. doors) and deploying an energy barricade that prevents Tenno from advancing. Tenno trying to walk through the bars will suffer heavy damage with its associated proc, along with a Dispel to any active buffs. **While the barricade itself is largely invulnerable, the projectors that create it are not. Destroying the projectors (with weapons fire and certain Warframe abilities such as Valkyr's Paralysis) will deactivate the barricade. **The Bursa will often loiter near the barricade, using its Shockwave Bash to knock players into it for almost certain death. As such, it is recommended to bring the field down (by destroying the field projectors) before engaging the Bursa. *The Denial Bursa is mostly armed with utility firearms: Its primary weapon shoots an orb which emits energy beams that slow nearby Tenno, and it occasionally fires beams to blind up to two Tenno. It is also equipped with volley-firing missile launchers similar to the Jackal's. *The Denial Bursa is equipped with two Riot Shields, which it can deploy forward to block the stunning or knockback effects of Warframe powers and abilities. However, the Bursa cannot move while the shields are deployed, allowing fast-acting Tenno to circle behind it and attack its weak point. *The Denial Bursa emits a short-range aura that reduces armor and slows shield regeneration. *The Denial Bursa is resistant to stunning and crowd control abilities. **Rhino's Rhino Stomp and Excalibur's Radial Blind will both affect the Bursa. However, it will recover quicker than other units. **Frost's Freeze is most effective, as it will both immobilize the Bursa and make it more vulnerable to damage. *Another effective (if slow) method is to use Inaros' Devour to trap the Bursa and drain it. However, doing so will not create a sand shadow. Notes *Once alarms are active, a random Bursa can spawn within 30 seconds Needs more testing. After the initial Bursa is killed, a random Bursa will spawn every 60-180 seconds until alarms are reset. **Because finding the Capture target puts the mission on a lockdown equivalent to alarms, without actually having alarms active, this will continue to spawn Bursas with no way to disable them from spawning. *Bursa will not spawn on normal missions below level 15 — Venus and Phobos. This stipulation is ignored if it is a Nightmare mission or an endless mission (Defense, Excavation, Interception, Survival). *Initiating and failing a hack sequence will result in a proc that drains the Warframe's energy. *As of , hacked Bursas will now have a higher chance of dropping mods. *If you are farming Denial Bursas for Inaros, Gulliver, Phobos spawns two Denial Bursas in 10 wave. In the past, a good way to do this is to start a capture mission, and incapacitate the capture target (don't capture), then wait around the downed target until a random Bursa spawns. This can be done infinitely until you have gotten the amount of Denial Bursas you need. (DE has now put timers on capture missions making this an inefficient method). Trivia *The Bursa was originally known as the Riot MOA, and is one of the winning fanmade designs from the Enemies of the Tenno contest, created by player Volkovyi aka Liger Inuzuka.Warframe Forums Enemy Corpus Submissions *''Bursa'' is a Medieval Latin word meaning "purse", it also means ''"stock exchange" ''in several languages. Bugs *Using Parasitic Link on allied bursa will sometimes revert it to hostile state. Patch History *Re-introduced as normal enemies. *Introduced as part of Operation: False Profit. }} See also *Operation False Profit, the Event that introduced the Bursa. *Drover Bursa, the offensive-oriented Bursa type. *Isolator Bursa, the support-oriented Bursa type. *Tactical Alert Divine Will, reintroduced the Bursa. Sources fr:Boursier Refuseur Category:Corpus Category:Update 16 Category:Community Concept Category:Robotic